Time to Let Go
by Absession
Summary: Pretty Much Aucard has decided to take his new servant 'Ako'. Let's see how hot this will get? Warning first one I've EVER writen!


He growled deeply into her skin, his fingers tightening around her waist. She shuddered gently in his grasp, tremors running down her spine, and into his big hands. He was so much bigger than she was, big enough that his hand could almost cover her double F bosom. She could feel his canines pressing against his lips as he pressed his face further into her neck. He could feel her pulse against them, beating and pounding against his satiny lips. Another growl shattered though him.

"Master . . . . ?" She whimpered softly, her voice full of uncertainty.

"Yes my pet?" He whispered against her skin, causing her touch arch her back at the feathery kisses of his breath. Her body fit perfectly with his as he held her against him.

"Please . . . . don't." her voice was clouded with lust, her body straining to hold herself back. His only response was his hand curling into her hair to keep her from moving as he stroked her hip. Her grip tightened on his shirt, releasing a few of his buttons, exposing a small section of his chest. That little bit of his skin stopped her cold. She ran her hand acrossed it, her fingers gently touching his skin. His pale skin shone in the dim light as she ran them acrossed it, her thumb brushing against his let out a soft grunt, his smile widened against her soft skin as he slipped his gloved hand up her shirt. His hand slip up her stomach, slowly sliding up to grasp one of her luscious breasts.

"Master Alucard . . . .!" She moaned out, her hips bucking against his. A deep growl ripped through Alucard as he grabbed her leg roughly putting it around his hip as his other hand ripped her shirt and bra away. He ground hard against her, twisting and pulling on her nipple, shivers and moans cascading from her.

"Please Ma-ah!" Her objection was cut off by her soft moan, pleasure filling her. She gripper his chest, her nails gently scrapping his perfect skin.

"Do you want your masters inside you?" Alucard Whispered huskily. That voice. That alone made her wet, though she would never tell him unless asked too. His gloved hand clawing at her thigh, his long smooth tongue gliding up her luscious mound, twisting around her erect nipple.

She let out a loud moan, arching her back, sending her voluptuous body hard against his. Her hands moved against him, gripping his neck and tangling themselves in his dark hair. He let a soft shiver ran through him, a muffles groan against her breast. She blushed, all control lost.

She kissed him. All of her passion, emotions, pleasure and desire. But there was something else there, she would never tell him. And he would never say it.

The kissed was slow and passionate, their lips fitting perfectly together as she slowly pulled her, her body shaking from the sudden release. He smiled down at her, his eyes watching her small body. Her skin glowed beneath him brushed with the lightest pink of pleasure. Her eyes were dazed but still had the strength to sparkle a Laurel green back at him, her lips red with passion. Damn. To him she was beautiful from her hair to her perky breasts down to the smallest part of her body. Just the thought of it sent him into a frenzy. A frenzy which he could control.

"Master may I touch you?" She asked tenderly, her skin moving with every breath.

He kissed her softly, his hands cradling her hips. Alucard gently slid his hand down her thigh, holding her soft skin gently in his hands. She slowly, undid his shirt, releasing his Magnificent skin into her view. She sid her hands down it, caressing his chest and magnificent muscles, her fingers feathering over her skin. He let a soft shiver run through his stout body, in casing her within his frame. She kissed him again, softly pulling on his lips as she loosened her restriction.

She slid her hands cross his chest and back, slowly working off his coat as she held him. Alucard smiles as he watched her, her lips slowly working their way down his jaw as she caressed him. She continued down to the base of his neck, receiving a small shiver. With a smile playing on her lips she nipped at the area, earning more shivers. She let go of another restriction as she licked the area, nibbling the new bruise appearing on his perfect skin. He pulled her close against him, allowing his hands to cradle her. A moan escaped her lips, tickling his flesh.

Alucard slid his hands against her skin, gently maneuvering her back down to the bed. She continued to kiss gently, slowly moving against him. He let out a soft moan, as she brushed against his hardening length, She mad her way down gently, her finger caressing his hips as she licked and kissed at his chest. His body shivered, heated my her warm body against his. Moving her hands a little closer along with her lips as she made her way down to the rim of his pants. He let out a growl as he grabbed her hands, pinning her to the bed as he kissed her,

He slid her hand against her side gently, his other slowly rubbing circles into her wrist. She let out a moan at the sudden roughness. He against her lips, sliding back in between her legs. A small moan escaped into his mouth as he nibbled her lower lip, his hand slowly moving to caress her mound. His thumb rubbed against her nipple gently, pressing and moving it against his finger.

"M-Master Alucard" she moaned out, her body slowly moving against his.

He silenced her with another kiss his tongue sneaking it's way into her mouth. Alucard tweaked her nipple gently, moving it in between his fingers as he began to kiss down her. Sliding his tongue against it he began to suck lightly, earning a deep moan from her.

"P-Please m-more" She moaned out, her hips moving against his. This was the first time she'd ever asked something of her master. As he had told her before, she'd do anything for him and it was true but would he do the same? He closed the small gap between them nibbling and twisting her nipples, arising more moans from her chest. She moaned louder as he continued, bucking her hips with pleasure.

Alucard pushed her hips down gently, licking her nipple slowly. He slid his hand to her hip twisting his fingers in her small barrier, ripping it off and sliding his hand to the hot wet spot in between her legs. She bucked her hips, throwing her head back at the immense pleasure running through her. He slid his gloved fingers into her, slowly pumping them in and out of her small entrance, his fingers wet with her warmth. He slid his fingers against her wall, adding another, stretching her entrance out further.

"A-ahh!" She moaned out, her back arching, her sensitive breasts pressing against him. He leg rubbed against his growing man hood, her hands gripping the rim of his pants. He pumped in her harder, his free hand placed at the crook of her back.

Alucard licked her hard nipple again, slowly sitting up. He watched her as she moaned and moved against him.

"Please M-Master!" She whimpered out.

He bent down his tongue, licking up her juices. *arching her back she gripped his hair gently, her body trembling as he lapped her up, his smooth tongue gliding against her.

"You taste magnificent my dear" He smiled down at her, her skin darkened with lust and pleasure. She moaned gently as he gave her one last lick.

She growled, letting go of her restrictions. She undid his pants as she kissed him catching him off guard. She'd never been like this that he'd seen and for her that was the point. She was afraid what he'd think or do. Her hands slid into his boxers, grasping his hard erection as she allowed her finger tips dance on him. Alucard put his head back and let out a deep moan, vibrating his whole body. She rubbed against it, he skin cascading pleasure through him. He couldn't take it. He pushed her back down, getting in between her legs so his member pressed against her entrance.

"Do you want your master in you?" He whispered huskily in her ear.

"Y-yes.." she moaned out, he hips moving with hers.

He slid his canines against her neck, scrapping her skin gently, blood slowly sliding out in beads. He licked it up and then sank his teeth in, thrusting in her at the same time.

"Master!" She moaned, gripping him. Pain engulfed her but was soon replaced by pleasure.

They moved together, their hips moving in sync as he drank her, hill tongue licking up the blood. Alucard separated, his lips covered in her blood. She licked it off of his lips as her walls tightened around him. He moved inside her, his big manhood going in and out quickly as he filled her. They moaned as they moved together, her walls stretching around his girth as they filled with pleasure. He slammed into her, going faster as they moved together and she became tighter.

"Alucard!" She moaned out, her back arching as his hands gripped her hips, moving her onto him as they moved. He bucked into her, his long erection hitting her perfectly, increasing her moans. He took one of her breasts into his mouth once more, as they both drew closer to their climaxes. He moaned against her, as she bucked harder, keeping up with his inhuman speed. Her walls tightened around him, making every thrust increase the pleasure between them.

"Master I-I'm cumming!" She yelled out her walls becoming tight with pleasure as she came.

He pushed her back down to the bed, slamming hard into her as he became bigger. With a growl he bit her again, the pleasure between them reaching a new climax. Alucard licked up her neck. She arched her neck as she moaned while he pounded hard against her. The bed moved with them, pounding and beating against the wall, leaving a dent as they continues. Alucard thrust hard into her as they both came.

"Ako!" He growled out. Their moans intertwined as he held her.

She panted, her body limp against his hard body. He smiled down at her, kissing her forehead.

"sweat dreams darling." He whispered, pulling her close as they fell asleep together.


End file.
